dont_starvefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Реплики Веббера
thumb|387pxВеббер — ребенок, живущий в съевшем его пауке. Был добавлен в Don't Starve: Reign of Giants. Реплики Веббера Инструменты *Топор — "Chop and Chop." ("Рубить и рубить.") *Элитный топор — "Life is okay when you've got a golden axe." ("Жизнь прекрасна, когда у тебя есть золотой топор".) *Лопата — "Maybe we can tunnel our way out." ("Возможно мы можем проложить туннель для выхода.") *Королевская лопата — "We're gonna did so many holes." ("Мы собираемся сделать так много дыр.") *Кирка — "Rocks will be ours." ("Камни будут нашими.") *Роскошная кирка — "The Finest Pickaxe of them all." ("Самая прекрасная кирка из всех.") *Бритва — "I watched my father use one of these." ("Я видел, как мой отец использовал такую.") *Бритва (нельзя побрить) — "I can't shave that!" ("Я не смогу это побрить!") *Бритва (нечего брить) — "There isn't even any stubble left!" ("Да там даже волосинки не осталось.") *Бритва (не спящий Бифало) — "It's hairy like us but I don't think it likes shaving." ("Он такой же волосатый, как и мы, только вряд ли любит бриться.") *Молот — "Chaos and Destruction." ("Хаос и разрушение.") *Вилы — "A good tool to play in the dirt." ("Хороший инструмент, чтобы играть с грязью") Освещение *Костёр (мощное пламя) — "That fire is huge." ("Этот огонь огромен.") *Костёр (среднее пламя) — "Nice and warm." ("Хорошо и уютно.") *Костёр (небольшое пламя) — "The fire's getting a touch low." ("Огня становится меньше.") *Костёр (затухающий) — "We should put something on the fire before it goes out." ("Мы должны положить что-то в огонь, прежде чем он потухнет.") *Костёр (догоревший) — "Well, that's done." ("Отлично, это всё") *Кострище (только-что созданное) — "That fire is huge." ("Этот огонь огромен.") *Кострище (мощный) — "That fire is huge." ("Этот огонь огромен.") *Кострище (средний) — "Nice and warm." ("Хорошо и уютно.") *Кострище (небольшой) — "The fire's getting a touch low." ("Огня становится меньше.") *Кострище (затухающий) — "We should put something on the fire before it goes out." ("Мы должны положить что-то в огонь, прежде чем он потухнет.") *Кострище (догоревший) — "Well, that's done. But not forever!" ("Отлично, это все. Но ненадолго!") *Факел — "This should keep us safe." ("Это должно сохранить нас в безопасности.") *Факел (погас) — "Waah, our light went out!" ("Ооох, наш свет погас.") *Шахтёрская каска — "A handy light for our head."("Портативный свет для нашей головы.") *Светильник Джека — "Just like we used to make at home!" ("Такой же мы делали дома!") *Фонарь — "We have captured the sun." ("Мы захватили солнце.") Выживание *Рюкзак — "It's like a second abdomen we can store things in." ("Это как второое брюхо, мы сможем хранить вещи в нём.") *Свиной мешок — "It holds so much stuff!" ("В него столько всего влезет!") *Ловушка для птиц — "Come to our web trap, birds!" ("Идите в наши сети-ловушки, птицы!") *Сачок — "Good thing we're an arachnid." ("Хорошо, что мы пауки.") *Удочка — "I miss granpa's fishing trips." ("Я скучаю по рыбалке с дедушкой.") *Спальник — "Musty but relaxing." ("Затхлый, но расслабляющий") *Меховой спальник — "I miss being able to properly feel a nice bedroll." ("Я скучаю по ощущениям от хорошего спального мешка.") *Палатка — "We should get some rest." ("Мы должны немножко отдохнуть.") *Ловушка — "Now we can catch some food!" ("Теперь мы можем наловить себе еды!") *Лечебная мазь — "Soothing." ("Смягчающее.") *Медовый бинт — "A bandage for our booboos." ("Пластырь на наши бобошеньки/раны") *Камень-грелка — "It's a rock." ("Это камень.") *Камень-грелка (холодный) — "It's cold to the touch." ("Он холодный на ощупь") *Камень-грелка (тёплый) — "It's getting hot!" ("Он становится теплее!") *Камень-грелка (горячий) — "It's hot to the touch!"("Он горячий на ощупь!") *Зонтик — "This should keep some of the rain off of us." ("Это должно сдержать часть дождя от нас подальше") *Компас — "Depends on location". ("Зависит от расположения") Еда *Простая грядка и Улучшенная грядка — "I'll have a go at this farming things" ("Я собираюсь заняться этими фермерскими делами") *Простая грядка и Улучшенная грядка (посажено растение) — "Is it done yet?" ("Оно уже готово?") * Простая грядка и Улучшенная грядка (растение выросло) — "We're master farmers" ("Мы хозяйственные фермеры") * Простая грядка (необходимо удобрение) — "The soil is dried up." ("Почва высохла") * Казан — "Food goes in,other foods comes out" ("Одна еда входит,другая выходит") * Казан (готовка, будет готово не скоро) — "It won't be done for a while" ("Она не будет приготовлена в течение некоторого времени") * Казан (готовка, немного времени осталось) — "Almost ready!" ("Почти готово!") * Казан (готово) — "Supper is served" ("Кушать подано") Наука * Научная машина — "It's like a science lab in there!" ("Это словно научная лаборатория!") * Алхимическая машина — "Father used to work on something like that." ("Отец работал над чем-то подобным.") * Зимометр — "How hot is it, Mr. Thermal Measurer?" ("Насколько жарко сейчас, мистер Термометр?") * Дождеметр — "It must be powered by magic." ("Наверное, он работает с помощью магии") * Громоотвод — "This might keep us safe." ("Это может удержать нас в безопасности") * Громоотвод (заряжен) — "It looks all glowy!" ("Он весь светится!") * Порох — "We're getting good at making stuff." ("Мы становимся лучше в изготовлении предметов") Самозащита * Копье — "We should stick things with the pointy part." ("Нам следует использовать штуку с заостренным концом") * Мясная бита — "An interesting way to use food." ("Интересный способ использавать еду") * Бумеранг — "Boomerrangarangarang!" ("Бумеррангарангаранг!") * Бумеранг (не успел поймать) — "It hurts us when we don't catch it." ("Он больно бьёт, когда мы его не ловим.") * Вредоносный дротик — "Same as blowing bubbles." ("Как мыльные пузыри выдувать") * Усыпляющий дротик — "Airborne sleeping agent." ("Воздушно-десантный усыпляющий агент") * Огненный дротик — "One step above blowing hot air." ("Лишь шаг до выдувания горячего воздуха") * Футбольный шлем — "We could be good at football, much better than I was!" ("Мы были бы хороши в футболе, гораздо лучше, чем я был!") * Травяная броня — "It just feels like more hair." ("Ощущения, как будто стало больше волос") * Деревянная броня — "Wood you like to fight?" ("Не хочешь ли ты сразиться?") (игра слов: "wood" — это дерево) * Мраморная броня — "Marbelous Protection!" ("Мраморнейшая защита!") * Пчелиная мина — "Would you bee mine?" ("Будешь ли ты взорванным?") (игра слов: bee /to be — пчела/быть) * Клыкастая ловушка — "This will hurt our enemies." ("Это ранит наших врагов") * Шлем-панцирь — "A solid helmet." ("Твердый шлем.") * Панцирь улипахи — "We're a giant spider! Wearing a shell!" ("Мы — огромный паук! В панцире!") Конструкции * Улей — "A box with bees in it." ("Коробка с пчёлами внутри") * Улей (без мёда) — "A box with bees in it." ("Коробка с пчёлами внутри") * Улей (немного мёда) — "A box with bees in it." ("Коробка с пчёлами внутри") * Улей (заполнен мёдом) — "A box with bees in it." ("Коробка с пчёлами внутри") * Птичья клетка — "It's the jail." ("Это тюрьма") * Птичья клетка (занята) — "Jailbird." ("Заключенная птичка") * Птичья клетка (занята, птица спит) — "You have to sleep to survive in the jail." ("Ты должна спать, чтобы выжить в тюрьме") * Дом свина — "A tall house for a fat pig." ("Высокий дом для толстой свиньи") * Дом свина (свин внутри, свет выключен) — "Why do they hate me?" ("Почему они ненавидят меня?") * Дом свина (свин внутри, свет включен) — "I can see a pig through the window!" ("Я вижу свинью в окне!") * Хижина зайца — * Стена из травы (в инвентаре) — "Some grass tied together." ("Немного травы, связанной вместе") * Стена из травы (установленная) — "This will keep all sorts of things out!" ("Это остановит все виды штуковин!") * Деревянная стена (в инвентаре) — "They won't keep us safe if we keep holding them." ("Они не будут держать нас в безопасности, пока мы держим их в руках") * Деревянная стена (установленная) — "Like a pillow fort, but wood!" ("Как подушечный форт, только из дерева!") * Каменная стена (в инвентаре) — "These should come in handy." ("Это должно быть под рукой") * Каменная стена (установленная) — "We are base-building masters!" ("Мы — профессионалы по постройке баз!") * Сундук — "We could keep our toys in it!" ("Мы должны хранить наши игрушки в нём!") * Сундук (полный) — "All full!" ("Всё занято!") * Сундук (невозможно положить, например, рюкзак) — "That's breaking the rules." ("Это против правил.") * Табличка — "We could write on that if only we had a pen!" ("Мы могли бы что-то там написать, если бы имели ручку!") ** Папоротник в горшке — "Mum would like this nice fern." ("Маме понравится этот красивый папоротник.") Дёрн * Паркет — "If we put these on the ground we'll have a floor!" ("Если мы положим это на землю, то у нас будет пол!") * Ковер — "Carpets! Just like in our old house." ("Ковры! Прямо как в нашем старом доме") * Брусчатка — "Some ground that we dug up." ("Немного земли, которую мы выкопали") * Шахматный пол — "Fancy." ("Красиво") * Поверхностный дёрн — "Some ground that we dug up." ("Немного земли, которую мы выкопали") * Пещерный дёрн — "Some pretty average earth." ("Немного симпатичной подземной земли") Материалы * Веревка — "We could tie stuff up with this." ("Нам должны связывать этим предметы") * Доски — "Logs but flat." ("Бревно, только плоское") * Каменный блок — "Squared rocks." ("Квадратные камни") * Папирус — "We could do our homework." ("Мы должны сделать наше домашнее задание") * Топливо ужаса — "It's cold and slippery. " ("Оно холодное и скользкое") * Аметист — "I can see knowledge swimming inside." ("Я вижу внутри знания, как надо плавать.") * Ветка — ("Можно сделать из них мечи, но не с кем играться") Магия * Шляпусник — "Did I just hear a squeak?" ("Я только что слышал скрип?") * Теневой манипулятор — "We should be careful around that." ("Нам следует быть осторожными рядом с этим") * Мясное чучело — "Who is that supposed to be?" ("Кто это должен был быть?") * Флейта Пана — "A well constructed instrument." ("Хорошо собраный инструмент") * Животворящий амулет — "It's a fine necklace, I suppose." ("Я считаю, это красивые бусы") * Ледяной амулет — "I guess it's nice." ("По-моему, он хорош") * Мышиная бита — "Flap that bat like you were born to do it." ("Бей этой битой, будто ты был рождён для этого") * Амулет кошмаров — "Did you hear something?" ("Ты что-то слышал?") * Огонь ночи — "It makes our skin crawl." ("От этого у меня мурашки по коже") * Посох телелокации — "It makes my brain feel fuzzy." ("Мой мозг в замешательстве из-за этого") * Центр телелокации (недостаточно камней) — "It needs something to focus the power." ("Необходимо что-то для сфокусирования силы") * Центр телелокации (пустая подставка для камня) — "Looks empty." ("Выглядит пустой") * Центр телелокации (подставка с камнем) — "Looks good." ("Выглядит хорошо") * Центр телелокации (готов) — "Seems ready to use." ("Выглядит готовым к использованию") * Броня Ночи — "I'm a bit uneasy wearing this, but it's effective." ("Мне немного неловко в этом, но оно эффективное") * Темный меч — "Are you seeing this too?" ("Вы тоже это видите?") * Ледяной посох — "It makes me feel funny." ("Он забавляет меня") * Огненный посох — "We didn't start the fire." ("Мы не начинали пожар") * Человек-оркестр — "We need to practice more." ("Нам нужно больше практики") Одежда * Набор для шитья — "Mum used to handle all of our sewing." ("Мама всё нам зашивала") * Кроличьи наушники — "Strap some rabbits to our head, good idea." ("Привязать немного кроликов к нашей голове, хорошая идея") * Соломенная шляпа — "This might keep the sun out of our eyes." ("Это должно защитить наши глаза от солнца") * Шляпа бифало — "We'll blend in perfectly." ("Мы идеально гармонируем") * Шляпа пчеловода — "A fortress for my face." ("Крепость для моего лица") * Шляпа с перьями — "Feathers enough to cover our spiderness." ("Достаточно перьев, чтобы замаскировать нашу паучесть") * Зимняя шапка — "Mum always said I should take a cap with me." ("Мама всегда говорила, что я должен носить с собой шапку") * Цилиндр — "Like father used to wear." ("Мой отец носил похожий") * Удобный жилет — "It itches and fits funny." ("Он щекотный и подходит по размеру") * Толстовка — "It's so puffy!" ("Она такая пушистая!") * Утепленная толстовка — "It'll keep us from catching a cold." ("Это убережёт нас от простуды") * Шляпа-куст — "Spider in the bushes." ("Паук в кустах") * Венок — "Colorful crown." ("Разноцветная корона") * Трость — "One more point of contact won't slow us down." ("Лишняя точка опоры нам не помешает") Артефакты * Тулецит — "Fancy rocks!" ("Красивые камушки!") * Тулецитовые осколки — "Small bits of fancy rock." ("Кусочки красивого камушка.") * Тулецитовая стена (в инвентаре) — * Тулецитовая стена (поставлена) — * Тулецитовый медальон (спокойствие) — "Everything's dandy." ("Всё замечательно") * Тулецитовый медальон (начало кошмара) — "Something's brewing." ("Что-то начинается") * Тулецитовый медальон (перед пиком) — "It's getting magickier!" ("Становится магичнее!") * Тулецитовый медальон (пик кошмара) — "Stable, for now." ("Сейчас стабильно") * Тулецитовый медальон (ослабление кошмара) — "Magic go down the hole." ("Магия уходит вниз через дыры") * Тулецитовый медальон (конец кошмара) — "Not much magic here." ("Здесь не очень много магии") * Ленивый собиратель — "Many legs make light work, and so does this." ("Много ног делают лёгкую работу, так он и устроен") * Магосвет — "Nice and glowy." ("Красивый и светящийся") * Амулет строительства — "Time to build!" ("Время строить!") * Ленивый исследователь — "Even with all our legs, a little teleportation is nice." ("Несмотря на наши ноги, небольшая телепортация — это, всё-таки, хорошо") * Посох призывателя звёзд — "We summon you, warm ball of light!" ("Мы призываем тебя, тёплый шар света!") * Посох разрушения - "Magic taker-apart-er." ("Волшебный разбиратель.") * Киркотопор — "Double duty." ("Двойная производительность") * Тулецитовая корона — "And now we are king." ("Теперь мы король") * Тулецитовая броня — "Nice and lightweight." ("Изящная и лёгкая.") * Тулецитовая булава — "We will, we will, smash you!" ("Мы... Мы... Мы разгромим вас!") * Гончиус стрелятиус (в инвентаре) — "Wakey wakey!" ("Не спать, подъём!") * Гончиус Стрелятиус (поставлен) — "Stop looking at me!" ("Не смотри на меня!") * Шестеренки — ("Я мог бы быть роботом") * Костеглаз — ("Ку-ку!") Восклицания * Полная темнота - "We can't see! I want my nightlight." ("Мы не видим! Я хочу свой ночник.") * Возвращение на свет - "Phew, light!" - ("Фух, свет!) * Чарли (шипит) - "Is somebody there?!" ("Эй, есть тут кто-нибудь?!") * Чарли (атакует) - "Aah! Monsters in the dark!" ("А-а-а-а! Монстры во тьме!") * Замерзание - "Brrr... spider hair isn't very warm." ("Бр-р-р... паучья шерсть не очень-то тёплая.") * Перегрев - "Hot as heck!" ("Жарко, как в аду!") * Инвентарь полон - "Our pockets are full!" ("В наши карманы уже ничего не лезет!") * Воскрешение/пробуждение - "Ow, our head!" ("Ай, наша голова!") * Голод - "It's time for a snack!" ("Настало время подкрепиться!") * Сон (опасность рядом) - "Can't sleep with monsters nearby!" ("Не можем заснуть, когда монстры рядом!") * Сон (дневное время) - "It's daytime, not bedtime." ("Дневное время - не время для сна.") * Сон (пещеры) - "We're not ready for bed." ("Мы ещё не готовы лечь в постельку.") * Сон (низкая сытость) - "Our tummy is rumbling, we can't sleep." ("Наш животик урчит, мы так не заснём.") * Сон (горящий объект) - "Mum always said, Don't sleep in a burning building." ("Мама всегда говорила: "Не спи в горящем здании".) * Сон (Навес для сиесты, опасность рядом) - "Can't nap with monsters nearby!" ("Не можем вздремнуть рядом с монстрами!") * Сон (Навес для сиесты, ночное время) - "We can't take a nap, it's nighttime!" ("Мы не можем подремать в ночное время!") * Сон (Навес для сиесты, пещеры) - "No naps 'til daybreak!" ("Не будем дремать до рассвета!") * Сон (Навес для сиесты, низкая сытость) - "Won't be able to nap with a rumbling tummy." ("Ну как тут заснёшь, на пустой желудок-то!") * Возгорание - "Jeepers, that was hot!" ("Чёрт побери, тут было жарко!") * Ловушка (нанесла урон) - "Eek!" ("Ох!") * Дерево (рядом) - "Protect us, tree!" ("Защити нас, деревце!") * Объект (можно починить) - "We can repair it." ("Мы можем это починить.") * Предмет (выскользнул из рук) - "Come back, tool!" ("Вернись назад, скользкая штуковина!") * Молния (уклонение от удара) - "We're invincible!" ("Мы неуязвимы!") * Влажность (небольшая) – "Splishy splashy." ("Хлюп-хлюп") * Влажность (средняя) - "Unpleasantly moist." ("Неприятная сырость.") * Влажность (сильная) - "So wet!" ("Очень мокро!") * Влажность (абсолютная) - "We're drenched!" ("Мы промокли до нитки!") * Бой - "En garde!" ("К бою!") * Бой (свин) - "We hate it! Horrible pig!" ("Мы его ненавидим! Противная хрюшка!") * Бой (добыча) - "We will put you in our web!" ("Мы закутаем тебя в свою паутину!") * Бой (паук) - "Hey, wanna play?" ("Эй, хочешь поиграть?") * Бой (паук-воин) - "Why can't we just get along?!" ("Почему мы просто не можем жить дружно?") * Бой прерван - "Well, we would have won!" ("Что ж, мы бы победили!") * Бой прерван (свин) - "Another day, pig." ("В другой раз, свинка.") * Бой прерван (паук) – "It's better this way." ("Так будет лучше.") * Бой прерван (паук-воин)- "Simmer down, friend." ("Успокойся, друг.") * Бой прерван (цель убежала) - "Speedy thing!" ("Быстрюга!") * Гончие - "Doggies are coming!" ("Собачки!") * Циклоп-олень - "That sounded like a big meanie." ("Звучит, как что-то большое и жадное.") * Крафтинг (не хватает ингредиентов) - "We're missing something." ("Нам чего-то не хватает.") * Наступление вечера - "Almost time for bed." ("Скоро спать") * Еда (вредная) - "Our tummy hurts." ("Нашему животику больно.") * Еда (испорченная) - "Past its date." ("Истёк срок годности.") * Еда (подгнившая) - "Stale like mum's leftovers." ("Старое, как мамины предрассудки.") * Землетрясение - "I don't think that was our tummy." ("Не думаю, что это был наш животик.") Разное * Навоз - "Doodoo." ("Кака") * Лазурное перо - "White pen". ("Белое перо") * Пуховое перо – ("Знаем! Пытки щекоткой!") Категория:Персонажи Категория:Цитаты персонажей